Rip & Tear (A Doom X Blazblue Cross Tag Battle)
by Unknowngamingacid
Summary: While walking through Hell, DoomGuy is forced to participate in the Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament. To get back to Hell, he must participate and fight other people from the multiverse.


"Activating… Activating… Activating" Cried an unknown voice, it sounded robotic yet feminine at the same time. "CROSS System activation confirmed, beginning multidimensional observation" It announced to nobody as it swiftly and abruptly sprang to life as futuristic noises of computers and other bits of important machinery started to their work before stopping shortly after

"Error… Error… Error, dimensional friction detected. Warning. The probability of phase collapse increased by 30%. Adjusting to Plan Beta. Reducing the scope of observation. Selecting new potential catalysts samples. The computer started yet again to nobody but to herself. "Ragna the Bloodedge, Yu Narukami, Hyde Kido, Ruby Rose and 'the Doom Slayer'". Participants located and secured, singularity secured. Beginning construction of Phantom Field. A loud, piercing sound similar to a jet engine starting up echoed through the empty black void before a shining bright light-filled up the empty void revealing a room filled with gray colored rhombus-shaped ties on the wall.

"Phantom Field completion rate: 95%. Phase collapse undetected. Proceeding with plan beta, summoning sample". The room briefly went with a negative color with a sharp noise echoed throughout the room before bringing in its first participants.

The 'Doom Slayer' stood there, completely unaware of his current predicament he was in, shortly later The Slayer came back to his senses and looked around his room he was in.

He checked his onboard inventory manager to find what might have been taken from his pocket dimension and to his relief none of his weapons, his plushies, a photo of Daisy his pet rabbit, VEGA chip or his thruster boot was taken, what was taken however was all of his ammo for his BFG9000, gauss cannon, chainsaw, and his chaingun. The Slayer looked all over the room searching for a way out, not that he was in any danger of sorts so he took his sweet time, after all, he deserves it after what happened in hell.

"Summoning successful. Sequence 014, clear, converting to sequence 015. Checking vitals". Bright red lights started to scan Slayer all over his body for a couple of seconds before stopping abruptly.

"Skipping sequence 021 to 026 for maximum effeteness".

The Doom Slayer had enough and finally decided to speak up. "Where… am I?" he said, his voice was dry and deep pitched, sounding like he hasn't spoken in a very long time and was in desperate need of hydration. "Another world" replied the monotone computer. Slayer merely raised his right eyebrow, not that you could see it thanks to his helmet. "Not… hell?" he replied, this would have baffled anyone with his choice of words but not the computer. She just gave him a short yes before continuing whatever she was probably doing, probably summoning more of unwillingly participant.

"Sequence 026 complete. Proceeding to Sequence 027, Updating the subject's threat assessment… constructing a dummy object". With another flash of negative color an identical copy of Doom Guy, except it had a shadowy outline that surrounds its body.

Slayer moved his right arm and the clone also moved its right arm, Slayer then decided to move his left leg and the clone repeated it, and to top it off his simply gave the clone the middle finger.

"Beginning contact experiment" spoke the computer with a little bit of emotion. Slayer, taking this a chance off fighting his identical copy chucked two shotgun shells into his super shotgun and charged at his opponent.

**Doom Guy VS Doom Guy (CLONE) **

**Can't escape from crossing fate, FIGHT**

And with that, Slayer rushed at his clone with incredible speed, super shotgun in both hands, and his clone need that as well, only with its fists instead of any type of firearms. Slayer shot his gun straight into the left shoulder of the clone but it seems to not faze it at all as the clone tried to punch the original Doom Guy but it was a fruitless endeavor as Slayer caught it and started to twist it with a portion of his raw strength as he heard the clone arm started to break. The clone wasn't having any off it as it kicked Slayer in his shin before delivered a roundhouse punch to the Slayer helmet, they both watched it bounce off and did absolutely nothing. This netted Slayer a free shot and decided to shot his clone in the gut, then uppercut Not Slayer with his suit helping out by adding a small explosion filled with argent energy and blasting a hole in its clone chest, killing it.

"Sequence 028 clear. Proceeding… Warning, Unexpected sample detected. 30 seconds materializations… error, error, no non-hostile subjects found in subjects universe. Waiting for all other subjects introduction and tutorial.

Slayer just stood there, confused about what to do at the moment, shortly later (1 minute) he started to some gun maintenance on his super shotgun, just some light maintenance nothing too serious.

"CROSS System Phase One, complete. Beginning Phase Two." said the computer as all of the light went out. Slayer wasn't startled, after all, he fought demons in hell.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The computer announced as it was WAY too cheerful "People of every different place and time! People of the physical, the metaphysical, and everything in between! Thank you all so much for waiting!" It finished before shouting "LET THE 37TH KEYSTONE SCRAMBLE TAG BATTLE TOURNAMENT COMMENCE!"

…

Slayer just stood there absolutely confused before saying "Tournament?" with a confused tone in his voice. The computer simply just gave him a statement, "Yep, I just explained it. Don't tell me you're lost already?... Alright let me explain the rules again _(ahem) _The rules are simple! Just get to the goal with the keystones - the ultimate proof of your heroism - in hand!" Slayer was confused about what the heck a keystone is, noticed his right hand which was clenched started to glow with a green color. He checked the new item, it looked like someone placed a pyramid on top of an upside-down triangular pyramid and colored them lime green "Ah, I see you not blind, the thing you have is a 'keystone' You've been selected as the Keystone holder! You're such a lucky boy! And as I mentioned before, the Keystone is proof that you are a hero. The other contestants will come after that Keystone in order to become heroes themselves. Once you've defeated your numerous challenges and once you've reached the goal at the far, far end of this tournament's venue, You will be crowned champion and receive a wonderful prize!" She finally finished but not before sneaking in a very important note "The winner will be able to return to their original world!" She said in a VERY happy tone.

Slayer had enough listening to the computer and decided to speak up "What… happen if... you failed?" he spoke in his dry voice which was getting slightly better as he took a swig from his flask. "Oh, the loser oh don't worry about them they be temporarily suspended form fights, nothing too serious".

Slayer had enough and ventured out into the unknown searching for both a way out and a way back to hell, super shotgun in hand and ready to take on the entire world.

**Author note: Um… Hey there, this is my first fanfic on , I made other fanfictions on Wattpad under the same name. Any feedback is appreciated**

**\- Unknowngamingacid **


End file.
